Agent Kuroko
by Kazehaya Hiyori
Summary: AkaKuro! Kuroko bertekad menjadi Agent pembasmi Vampire. Akashi Seijuurou tiba tiba hadir di hidup Kuroko, mengupas masa lalu kematian keluarga Kuroko. Menjadi manusia setengah vampire membuat Akashi selalu terlibat masalah. Ia bersumpah untuk menjaga Kuroko,walau Kuroko membenci Vampire. /BadSummary/
1. Chapter 1

_Kuroko No Basuke Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
Author: Kazehaya Shiroe  
Kuroko Tetsuya X Akashi Seijuurou, GoM!  
WARNING! OOC, Typo, Absurd, Cerita Nggak Jelas, BL dll  
Rated : T.  
Semoga Kalian Suka :'3 _

_-  
_ Derap langkahnya terdengar nyaring disepanjang koridor, Ia menginjak gedung keramat itu! Sebuah gedung tua yang sudah tidak terpakai. Untuk apa seoarang pemuda berkeliaran digedung tua yang gelap hanya dibantu pantulan cahaya bulan yang menembus Jendela. Sembari menggenggam sebuah Magnum Silver ditangannya.

Kedua iris mata ' _Azure'_ milik pemuda itu menatap sekitarnya dengan tajam, setiap ruangan ia cek dan ini sudah sampai lantai terakhir namun tidak ada tanda tanda kehidupan digedung ini.  
"Midorima-kun, Semuanya aman—" Ucapnya pada Microphone Spy yang terpasang ditelinga kanannya. Mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia diperintahkan untuk kembali.

Pemuda itu bernama Tetsuya dengan Marga Kuroko. Seorang Agent Pembasi Vampire. Kebenciannya terhadap Vampire sangat tinggi, Alasannya membenci Vampire sangat simple mereka yang telah merenggut orang orang yang Kuroko sayangi. Walau Vampire kini hidup damai bersama Manusia tetap ia tidak menghapus rasa bencinya. Hingga akhirnya kuroko memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Agent Pembasmi Vampire, Walau pangkatnya yang tergolong _Newbie_ dan ini adalah Misi pertamanya sebagai Agent. Oh! Ucapannya tadi pada Microphone Spy yang menghubungkan percakapan dengan orang disebrang sana—Midorima Shintarou ia yang memberi perintah dan Informasi kepada Kuroko, Berbeda dengan kuroko Ia tidak bertugas dilapangan Midorima hanya bekerja di Kantor lebih tepatnya di depan Layar monitor.

Menatap sekilas jam tangan yang terpasang di salah satu lengannya.  
"Sepertinya mereka tidak muncul.." Gumam Kuroko dengan wajah datar bak tembok mulus. Tidak ada rasa ketegangan selama mengintari gedung tua ini,hanya Sedikit rasa kecewa yang kuroko rasakan karena tidak menemukan musuhnya di misi pertamanya ini.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke markas, Membalikan tubuhnya berjalan kearah tangga seraya menyarungkan Magnum Silver-nya ke dalam sarungnya yang berada di sisi kanan pinggangnya. Kakinya mendarat perlahan di setiap anak tangga yang ia turuni.

Hingga sampainya di lantai dasar, Kuroko terkejut mendapati bayangan seseorang di ujung koridor. Samar samar seseorang itu sedang bersandar santai dijendela dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat di depan dada.  
Mendekat?

Jangan

Mendekat?

Jangan

Mendekat! Mungkin saja itu seseorang yang mencurigakan, Kuroko pun melangkah mendekati sosok ' _Seseorang´_ itu. Saat jarak yang memisahkan mereka sekitar 5 langkah kuroko bisa melihat seseorang itu dengan jelas. Pria bersurai merah dengan Kemeja bewarna senada dengan rambutnya Vest Hitam dan Celana panjang Hitam terlihat Pakaian santai yang membalut dirinya, Sepertinya pria ini memiliki umur yang tidak jauh dari kuroko.  
"Ano.." Kuroko mencoba menyapa Pria itu, ia harap pria ini tidak terkejut karena hawa keberadaanya yang tipis. Si surai merah tiba tiba menatap kuroko, Terlihat jelas perbedaan warna kedua iris matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya kuroko memajukan langkahnya sedikit medekat pada Pria itu. Wajahnya Nampak dingin tatapan matanya tajam namun kuroko membalasanya dengan raut wajah sedatar lantai.  
"Aku hanya sedang beristirahat, Bisa kau tinggalkan aku? Pergilah ini bukan tempat yang aman." Jawabnya namun di akhir kata seperti sebuah perintah. Tunggu! Kuroko seorang Agent Pembasmi Vampire diperintah oleh pria itu untuk pergi? Ini tidak kebalik?!. Tapi ada benarnya juga ia sudah diperintah oleh Midorima untuk kembali ke markas. Sebelum itu..

"Kau mencari Vampire?" Pertanyaan si surai merah karena tertarik melihat Sebuah sarung yang berisi Magnum Silver milik Kuroko. Ingin berbohong? Rasanya tidak mungkin padahal Kuroko mengenakan pakaian Biasa Hanya Kaos lengan panjang putih dan Celana panjang Cream. Anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban jangan ditanya tentang ekspresi.

"Sayang sekali, _Nona,_ Biasanya jika terang bulan seperti ini.. mereka akan pergi dari sarangnya untuk mencari mangsa."

Tunggu.

Nona?

Kuroko

Disebut

Nona?

"Aku laki laki.." Kuroko Meringis dalam hati, Masih ada yang menyebut dirinya perempuan?! Apa salahnya mempunyai tubuh dengan perawakan kecil dan surai _Baby Blue?_.  
"Aku tahu itu.." Si surai merah terlihat menyunggingkan bibirnya.  
' _Terus kalau lu udah tau kenapa manggil Nona? Hellow~'_ Entah ini suara dari mana abaikan saja.  
"Ano-"

"Akashi Seijuurou."

"Akashi-san.. Kau tahu tentang Vampire?"  
Si surai merah yang sudah diketahui namanya adalah Akashi Seijuurou terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. Akashi melepaskan lipatan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menghela nafas sejenak.  
"Aku tahu dari.. buku yang pernah ku baca" Cukup masuk akal mungkin, sepertinya Akashi menjawabnya dengan asal namun dengan mudah dipercayai oleh kuroko. Terlihat Kuroko masih sangat Newbie sebagai Agent!. Apa kuroko tidak curiga dengan Akashi? Akashi memang terlihat tidak mencurigakan. Dimata kuroko Akashi bagaikan Pria tampan bak Pangeran.

"Begitu-."  
"—Baiklah aku harus pergi, Sampai Jumpa Akashi-san" Kuroko membungkuk tanda sopan sebelum ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk pergi menjauh dari Akashi. Baru berjalan sekitar 3 langkah.  
"Jika kau mencari mereka datang lah besok malam, Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko langsung menoleh kepada Akashi yang menyebutkan namanya. Tahu dari mana dia? Akashi menyunggingkan senyumannya lagi. Jawaban dari Kuroko hanya anggukan kecil, melangkahkan kakinya kembali keluar dari gedung tua itu.

Sebenarnya Agent Pembasmi Vampire hanya perkumpulan Kecil, manusia yang terlatih sebagai Agent dan pastinya membenci Vampire. Mereka memiliki kurang lebih 10 anggota, sedikit bukan?. Setiap anggota memiliki tugasnya masing masing. Disiang hari mereka berlagak bagaikan Mahasiswa Normal dan di malam hari keahlian mereka diperlihatkan. Kuroko Tetsuya Agent termuda diantara teman temannnya. Padahal Agent yang lain adalah teman kampusnya sendiri. Jangan Tanya mereka memiliki Senjata dari masa asalnya, Aomine Daiki sang kepala agent dan yang lebih tua ia sendiri adalah Kepala Polisi. Aomine sangat membenci Vampire itu sebabnya membuat Organisasi Kecil pembasmi Vampire. Anggota lain seperti Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kiyoshi Teppei, Hyuuga Junpei, Takao Kazunari, Aida Riko, Momoi Satsuki dan tidak lupa dengan Kuroko Tetsuya ia rekrut sendiri namun tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk kedalam organisasi yang di Ciptakan Aomine Daiki.

Aida Riko & Momoi Satsuki yang mencari informasi di luar, Tugasnya hanya memata matai karena mereka Perempuan memberikan kemudahan untuk mencari informasi lebih luas namun mereka juga membantu harus Midorima di markas. Dan sisanya bertugas dilapangan memusnahkan para Vampire itu kecuali Aomine Daiki yang hanya memberi Komando.

Markasnya disebuah rumah sederhana milik Aomine Daiki sang kepala Agent, Sesampainya kuroko disana langsung disambut oleh pelukan dari Kise.  
"Kuroko-cchi lama-ssu" Kise memeluknya dengan erat itu bagaikan makanan Kuroko setiap hari menerima pelukan dari Kise si kepala kuning.  
"Maaf Kise-kun aku tidak bisa bernafas"  
"Jadi bagaimana Tetsu? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu disana?" Tanya Aomine sembari mengenggam Gelas yang berisi kopi hangat.  
"Ha'i Aomine-kun" Seraya kise melepaskan pelukannya.  
"Awalnya aman tidak ada keanehan, namun saat ingin keluar dari gedung itu aku bertemu seorang pria. Sepertinya dia bukan Vampire namanya adalah Akashi Seijuurou dia memberitahuku bahwa Vampire Akan keluar dari sarangnya ketika Bulan purnama tiba."  
"-dan Aomine-kun Izinkan aku ke Gedung tua itu lagi, besok malam"

 _ **To Be The Continue…**_

RnR Please :')


	2. Chapter 2

_Kuroko No Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Author: Kazehaya Shiroe  
Kuroko Tetsuya X Akashi Seijuurou, GoM!  
WARNING! OOC, Typo, Absurd, Cerita Nggak Jelas, BL dll  
Rated : T.  
Semoga Kalian Suka :'3 _

-  
Aomine menyetujui permintaan Kuroko untuk bisa kembali ke gedung tua itu besok malam, Kuroko tidak meminta Partner untuk menemaninya, menurutnya sendiri lebih tenang namun tetap saja itu berbahaya. Kepala agent sudah memperingatinya jika Musuh terlalu kuat cepatlah pergi atau meminta bantuan.

Disisi lain..  
Akashi Seijuurou, Pria yang kuroko temui di misi pertamanya. Kini tengah berbaring di Sofa berwarna merah, Ruangannya Nampak Elite bekesan Dekorasi ala Eropa. Entah apa yang membuat bibirnya menyeringai dengan kedua mata yang menatap langit-langit. Ketukan pintu memecahkan keheningan Ruang pribadi miliknya . Bibir Akashi berdecik merasa terganggu dengan seseorang di balik pintu itu.

"Akashi - _sama?"_

Tanpa sahutan dari pemilik ruangan seseorang dari balik pintu itu pun langsung membuka pintu tanpa izin, Kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati Sosok Akashi yang masih berbaring di sofanya.

"Ada apa kau menggangguku, Reo?"

Rupannya itu adalah Mibuchi Reo, Maid—Bukan dia adalah Butler pribadi Akashi yang paling setia dan sabar menghadapi tuannya. Mibuchi membawa sebuah nampan yang diatasnya terdapat Sebuah cangkir berisi Teh ' _Earl Grey'_.

"Aku membawakanmu secangkir Teh.." Mibuchi menaruh cangkir teh itu di atas meja kopi, didepan sofa. Akashi tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali.

"Reo, Carikan Informasi tentang Kuroko Tetsuya." Dengan tiba-tiba Akashi memberi perintah, Ingat perintah seorang Akashi itu adalah _mutlak._ Mibuchi yang tidak bisa menolak hanya 'Meng-Iya-kan' perintah sang tuan. Takut tuannya memberi perintah lagi, Mibuchi langsung pamit meninggalkan Ruangan.

Selesai menyelesaikan misi pertamannya Kuroko berniat bermalam di markasnya lebih tepatnya di kediamana Aomine Daiki. Satu kamar dengan Hyuuga Junpei & Kiyoshi Teppei para seniornya. Namun mereka berdua belum pulang bertugas memaksakan Kuroko harus tidur sendirian. Kuroko menatap langit-langit kamarnya ia belum bisa masuk kedalam dunia mimpi. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah ' _Bagaimana cara menaklukan Vampire?'_ dan sepertinya besok menjadi hari bersejarahnya. Terlalu larut berpikir membuat otaknya lelah dan akhinya kedua matanya tertutup rapat membawanya ke bawah alam kesadaran.

Sinar mentari pagi muncul dari balik pegunungan menerpa sudut luar jendela. Langit yang bewarna Lavendel gelap berangsur angsur berubah menjadi Biru muda. Setengah tertidur, Kuroko mendengar seseorang mencoba membangunkannya. Sumber suaranya samar samar namun lama kelamaan semakin jelas.

"Kuroko-Kun!" sekali sentakan kedua iris mata _'Azure'_ si surai _baby blue_ langsung terbuka memandangnya dari atas kasur.  
"Ohayou Aida-senpai" lagi lagi ekspresinya bak tembok mulus.  
"Cepatlah bangun! Momoi sudah menyiapkan sarapan—" Ujar Aida Riko dengan julukan si gadis Agent tergalak, Membalikan tubuhnya keluar dari ruangan.

Kuroko hanya menghela nafas mendengar ucapan _Senpai tergalaknya_ Disamping kanannya terdapat Ranjang yang ditiduri Hyuuga Junpei dan disebelah kirinya Kiyoshi Teppei mereka belum bangun mungkin masih lelah dengan misinya semalam, melihat sekilas jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 08.45 What?!. Dengan jurus kilatnya Kuroko melompat dari ranjangnya berlari keluar ruangan menuju dapur.

"Ohayou Tetsu-kun!"  
"Ohayou Momoi-san.. Midorima-kun" Kuroko langsung menduduki bokongnya di salah satu kursi meja makan. Midorima yang duduk dihadapannya Nampak tenang sembari menyerumput tehnya. Diruang makan sederhana ini hanya ada Aida, Momoi, Midorima dan jangan lupa Kuroko. Si Kepala Agent pasti sudah pergi ke kantornya dan Kise ah diakan Model terkenal sisanya masih di alam tidur.

Momoi meletakan secangkir Susu Vanilla & sepiring Roti panggang rasa selai Vanilla di hadapan Kuroko.  
"Terimakasih Momoi-San.." Momoi hanya tersenyum 3 jari kembali duduk disebelah Midorima.

"Kuroko, Nanti kita mulai Jam 11 malam. Apa menurutmu itu waktu yang pas- _nodayo?"_ Seraya membenarkan kacamatanya. _  
_"Ha'i Midorima-kun, menurutku itu waktu yang pas."  
"Bersiap-siaplah _"_ Midorima beranjak dari kursinya meninggalkan Ruang makan sepertinya ia telah selesai dengan Sarapannya.

"Dasar kepala Brokoli selalu bersikap _Sok Cool"_ Geram Aida 'Brokoli' yang dimaksud adalah Midorima karena Warna rambutnya yang berwarnaa Hijau bagaikan Brokoli segar~. Disambung kekehan geli dari Momoi.

Selesai menghabiskan sarapannya, sudah rapih untuk pergi ke kampus. Dengan kaos lengan pendek biru muda dan celana panjang hitam, Simple? Namun terlihat _keren_ dengan Headphone yang melingkar di lehernya tidak lupa membawa Tas selempang Cream kesayangannya.

Jam tangannya menunjukan pukul 02.03 itu artinya pelajarannya hari ini telah selesai. Keluar dari ruangan kelas sembari membaca Novel. Kuroko memang penyendiri jika di Kampus mungkin efek hawa keberadaannya yang tipis ia menjadi terlupakan. Saat keluar dari gedung Kampus tak sengaja ia menabrak seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ano.. Maaf—" Kuroko sedikit mendongkak untuk melihat pria yang tak sengaja ia tabrak.  
"Kuroko Tetsuya?" Tanya pria itu, Ia terlihat Formal dengan mengenakan Jas Hitam.  
"Ha'i—" Kuroko menjawabnya dengan datar. Bisa disimpulakan Pria itu adalah Mibuchi Reo butler paling setia kanjeng Akashi Seijuurou-sama.

"Ada perlu apa? Dan mengapa kau tahu namaku?"  
"Hohoho~" Mibuchi tertawa dengan tidak elitenya.  
"Aku hanya memastikan kalau kau adalah orangnnya dan ternyata benar!" Jawab sang Butler dengan tersenyum ramah menghiasi wajahnya. Kuroko masih menatapnya bak pantat panci.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi,Tetsuya- _sama_ " Mibuchi sedikit membungkuk sebelum pergi dan kuroko hanya mengangguk. Tunggu! Kepolosan kuroko itu level berapa?! Dia agent! Dia tidak merasa curiga dengan butler banci itu? /gaplok author/.

Si surai _Baby Blue_ tidak memperdulikannya, ia berpikir itu hanya sebagian dari _Fans._ Segera ia kembali pulang ke markas..

* * *

Mobil sedan hitam berhenti didepan kediaman Akashi Seijuurou. Mibuchi turun dari dalam mobil itu, Memasuki Rumah nan elite ini berniat langsung menemui Tuannnya. Pasti ia sedang di dalam perpustakaan, Pikir mibuchi.

Benar saja diperpustakaan pribadinya, Akashi tengah duduk di sofa sembari membaca sebuah novel. Dengan menggunakan Kacamata dan secangkir teh dimeja kopinya terlihat _Relax._ (Author mimisan ngbayanginnya /plak/)

"Permisi mengganggu,Akashi-sama."

Akashi menutup bukunya menatap Mibuchi dihadapannya. Menatapnya seperti –Jadi-Bagaimana-?-

"Aku tadi bertemu dengannya, Kuroko Tetsuya seperti yang anda inginkan. Dia mahasiswa di Universitas Seirin dengan Jurusan Sastra Jepang. _Body_ nya tidak terlihat seperti Laki Laki, Memiliki wajah manis bersurai Biru langit, tatapannya selalu datar, Di Kampusnya ia tidak begitu dikenal karena hawa keberaadaanya yang tipis dan dia terlihat selalu menyendiri."

Jeda. Akashi menatap secangkir tehnya.

"Hanya itu informasi yang baru saya dapat, maaf tidak memuaskan, Akashi-sama"

"Tidak apa apa,Reo. Itu cukup untukku kau bisa kembali.." Ucap Akashi kali ini terkesan ramah.

* * *

Dimarkasnya Kuroko tidak menemukan siapapun, biasanya semua berkumpul saat menjelang malam seperti biasa berkumpul sebelum menjalankan misi. Kuroko mengambil sebuah Buku kuno yang tertata rapih di Rak buku ruang tengah. Memilih Ruang makan untuk tempatnya membaca. Menduduki salah satu bangku dan mulai membaca. Buku yang dibacanya bukanlah Buku dongeng atau Novel melainkan Buku yang berisi tentang Vampire. Berniat untuk mempelajarinya lagi, Kuroko Agent yang rajin. /buang author/

" _Seorang Vampire benar benar akan mati jika jantung & kepalanya di serang terus menerus…" _Kuroko bisa menangkap kalimat yang tidak jelas nan ambigu ini. Jadi jika ia menggunakan Magnum Silver kesayangnnya, kuroko hanya perlu menembak Bagian Jantung & Kepala Vampire itu hingga benar benar Mati. Tapi ia bukan penembak yang jitu seperti yang lainnya.

" _Setiap Vampire mempunyai tingkat kekuatan yang berbeda,Semakin banyak ia meminum darah manusia maka kekuatannya semakin meningkat…"_ Setelah membaca kalimat tersebut kuroko langsung berdoa dalam hatinya. Semoga saja malam ini ia bertemu Vampire yang lemah seperti dirinya.

" _Vampire Setengah Manusia, Vampire ini tergolong sangat langka. Mereka tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah Vampire. Selalu menolak untuk meminum darah. Biasanya Jenis vampire ini persilangan dari Vampire & Manusia. Mereka tidak bisa memakan sayur sayuran (_Yaiyalah :'v ) _untuk bertahan hidup tanpa meminum darah mansuia, Mereka menggantinya dengan Teh. Dalam jangka waktu panjang jika mereka tidak meminum darah manusia Organ dalam tubuhnya akan rusak tetap saja mereka harus mengikuti Takdir sebagai Vampire.. Tak jarang yang menolak takdinya tidak bertahan hidup lama…"_

"Persetan dengan para Vampire.." Gumam Kuroko seraya menutup Bukunya.  
'Ting Tong' 'Ting Tong' 'Ting Tong' suara Bel pintu masuk, terdengar sangat tidak elite salahkan Aomine tentang bel rumahnya. Segera Kuroko membukakan pintu untuk seseorang di balik pintu sana.

Dan saat pintu terbuka, Menampilkan semua anggota Agent Pembasmi Vampire.  
"Heh? Kalian pulang bersama?" Ingat Ekspresinya masih seperti tembok mulus.  
"Tidak sengaja bertemu- _nodayo"  
_ "Ah, Melelahkan-"  
"Tadaima-"  
"Lelah- ssu"  
"Lapar.."  
dan gumaman lainnya. Mereka menyebar masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Kecuali kuroko yang masih di Ruang Tamu dengan Aomine & Kiyoshi.

"Kau pulang lebih cepat,Tetsu?"  
"Ha'i Aomine-kun, Tidak ada masalah"  
"Kuroko semangat ya untuk misimu malam ini.."  
"Terimakasih Kiyoshi-kun"

Mereka bertiga larut dalam obrolan di ruang tamu, Momoi Murasakibara Riko dan Takao tengah sibuk membuat makan malam di dapur, Midorima dengan PC tercinta, Kise & Hyuuga bercampur di ruang tamu dengan Kuroko.

Selesai menghabiskan Makan malam sekaligus Rapat harian, Satu persatu Anggota Agent menjalankan misinya. Diawali dengan Kiyoshi & Hyuuga mereka the Best Partner, Selang 1 jam Kise & Murasakibara menyusul dan yang paling terakhir sendirian pula adalah Kuroko.

Magnum Silver kesayangnnya tersimpan Rapih di sarung pinggang kanannya dan beberapa Amunisi di pinggang kirinya, Microphone Spy sudah terpasang.

"Hati Hati ya Tetsu-kun!" Suara cempreng khas momoi terdengar dari Microphone Spy miliknya. Kuroko mengendarai sepeda motor dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju gedung tua yang kemarin ia datangi.

Langit Kembali menjadi biru Lavendel, Tidak ada sorotan cahaya bulan malam ini. Dilangit hanya ada awan awan yang menggumpal bak kapas. Setibanya sampai di depan gedung Kuroko parkirkan Kendaraanya di tempat sepi sekitar gedung. Dari luar gedung itu terlihat sama saja, Sepi gelap dan sunyi.

"Akashi-kun belum tiba ya.."Gumam Kuroko, berdiri tepat di tempat kemarin ia bertemu dengan Akashi. Ini bukan acara ngDate kan?! Si biru muda datang tepat waktu namun si Merah sepertinya telat atau tidak akan datang?. Lagipula apa Akashi sudah berjanji menemani kuroko malam ini?—Maksudnya menemani menyelesaikan Misinya malam ini, Atau kuroko yang salah tanggap dengan ucapan Akashi ah entahlah yang jelas Kuroko mencoba menunggunya mungkin Akashi sedang di perjalanan namun jika terlalu lama kuroko akan Berkeliling gedung ini sendirian.

* * *

Nafasnnya terengah-engah, Keringat mulai meluncur di pelipisnya Kemeja putih yang membalut tubuhnya terlihat kusut tak karuan. Sang sosok Akashi menahan rasa sakit dalam dirinya berbaring di sofa merah kesayangnnya. Sesekali ia mengerang kesakitan Ini adalah penderitaan Akashi Seijuurou.

"REO!.. REO!" Panggil Akashi diiringi dengan erangan.

'BAMP!' Suara pintu dibuka secara Paksa, Menampilkan sosok Mibuchi Reo dengan tampang paniknya.  
"Akashi- _Sama_!" Baiklah Mibuchi sudah tau apa yang harus dia lakukan, Ialah membawakan Teh Khusus untuk tuannya. Bukan Teh Hijau atau _Earl Grey_ Kesukaan Akashi namun ini adalah Teh yang dicampur sedikit Darah Hewan. Memang menjijikan namun ini adalah cara ampuhnya.

Rasa Sakit yang Akashi Rasakan akibat ia menolak permintaan tubuhnya untuk asupan Darah Manusia. Jujur saja Akashi belum pernah meminum darah manusia karena ia tidak ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka—Vampire.

"Minum ini Akashi _-Sama."_ Mibuchi menyodorkan secangkir Teh khusus untuk tuannya. Akashi langsung menyerumput Tehnya, selang beberapa menit rasa sakit dalam tubuh Akashi mereda.

Nafasnya kembali normal, Namun tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Memejamkan matanya mencoba menengkan diri. Saat membuka kembali kedua matanya sekilas ia melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 23.25.

"Sial! Aku telat!" Akashi langsung beranjak dari sofanya mengabaikan pakaian yang sudah kusut tak karuan itu.  
"Reo! Berikan aku kunci mobil,cepat!" Tanpa bertanya –Untuk Apa?- Mibuchi langsung memberikan salah satu kunci mobil tuannya. Sebelum pergi Akashi membawa Revolver, ia pasangkan di Sarung pinggang kanannya dan amunisi di Pinggang kananya. Merasa sudah siap ia menancapkan gas menuju gedung laknat itu.

* * *

Akashi tidak akan datang, pikir kuroko, Kedua manik ' _Azure'_ -nya menatap keluar dari balik jendela.  
"Kuroko, Apa yang kau lakukan? Ku perhatikan kau hanya diam di tempat- _Nodayo_ " Suara Midorima dari sebrang sana yang terdengar dari Microphone Spy milik Kuroko.  
"Maaf Midorima-kun, Aku hanya menunggu Akashi-kun, Ku kira dia akan datang untuk membantuku malam ini."  
"Kau gila, Apa dia membuat janji padamu?"

Hening…

Kuroko tidak bisa menjawab, Pertanyaan Midorima ada benarnya Akashi hanya mengatakan  
 _"Jika kau mencari mereka datang lah besok malam, Kuroko Tetsuya."_ Berarti itu bukan janji bahwa Akashi akan membantunya. Tapi kata _'Datang lah'_ bagaikan ajakan. Kuroko kacau malam ini, Bagaikan gadis yang menunggu priannya yang telat untuk pergi kencan.

Ah sudahlah, Kuroko melanjutkan langkahnya untuk kelantai berikutnya…Sendirian.

 _ **TBC! \\(w)/**_

* * *

 **Maaf ya Minna kalau Aneh dan Gaje ini & Makasih yang udah mau baca :'D  
**

 **Gakari: Shin-chan xD Akhirnya aku bisa buat FF ini :'} /nangis sesegukan/ Makasih ikutin ceritanya ya x'D Maaf makin gaje~**

 **Yoga205: Kamu greget nak /geplak palamu pakai panci/**

 **Yuki: Maaf ya kalau gantung gantung x'D maklum Authornya udah sering digantung /dzig/** _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Kuroko No Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Author: Kazehaya Shiroe  
Kuroko Tetsuya X Akashi Seijuurou  
WARNING! OOC, Typo, Absurd, Cerita Nggak Jelas, BL dll  
Rated :T.  
Semoga Kalian Suka :'3_

* * *

Mobil sedan hitam yang di kendarai Akashi melaju dengan kecepatan penuh di tengah jalanan yang sepi, Walau Vampire & Manusia kini hidup Damai tetap saja para manusia perlu waspada di malam hari karena Vampire memulai aksinya saat Matahari terbenam.

Yang Akashi khawatirkan adalah jika Kuroko nekad ke gedung keramat itu sendirian. Kanjeng Akashi sudah tahu bahaya apa yang akan menimpa kuroko. Kedua iris mata beda warnannya menatap tajam jalanan di hadapannya.

* * *

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Bunyi derap langkah kuroko yang mulai mengintari gedung, Karena tidak ada cahaya Bulan yang membantunya, Gedung ini menjadi lebih gelap. Kuroko menyalakan Senter Stick berdiameter kecil untuk membantu penglihatannya.

Baru saja kedua kakinya menginjak Lorong Lantai 2, Ia terkejut melihat sosok Gadis kecil dengan Boneka Kelinci di pelukannya.

Gadis.

Kecil.

Dengan.

Boneka.

Kelinci?.

Beberapa detik Kuroko menatapnya, Aneh memang ada seorang gadis kecil di Gedung tua seperti ini. Perlahan gadis bersurai _Pirang_ itu mendekati Kuroko.  
"Onee- _san_? Bisa membantu mencari bonekaku?"

Tunggu.

Onee- _san_?

Seketika Kuroko membatu, Ia hanya menghela nafas pasrah dengan panggilannya.

"Adik kecil? Bukankah tidak baik berkeliaran malam digedung tua seperti ini,Kau bisa mencarinya besok kan?" Kuroko menyamakan Tingginya dengan Gadis itu lalu mengusap Surai _'Pirang'-_ nya dengan lembut.

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin sekarang~!" si Gadis _Pirang_ langsung menerjang memeluknya. Menghadapkan bibirnya pada leher Kuroko. Membuka mulutnya terlihat taring kecil yang siap menancap di leher si surai _Baby Blue._ Aksinya terhenti ketika Kuroko melepaskan pelukannya, Sontak si _pirang_ Berdecik samar tanda kesal.

"Baiklah ayo kita cari.." Kuroko bangkit kembali untuk berdiri, Berpegangan tangan dengan Si gadis kecil. Mereka pun mulai melangkah biarkan gadis ini menuntun Kemana mereka akan sampai.

"Aneh juga ya.. Gadis kecil sepertimu berani di dalam gedung gelap seperti ini…" Gumam kuroko menatap datar disekelilingnya.  
"Aku sudah sering ketempat ini.."  
"bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"  
"Aku.. tidak punya orang tua.. Namun aku punya Kakak Angkat dia sangat baik kepada ku."  
"Wah.. Beruntungnya dirimu.."

Tak terasa, Obrolan panjang membawa mereka Ke lantai terakhir. Stick Senternya menyorot pada sebuah ruangan yang ditunjukan si _Pirang_. Sebuah ruangan Kelas konon ternyata Gedung yang Kuroko pijak adalah bekas Gedung Sekolah. Benda-benda yang terbuat dari kayu terlihat sudah lapuk dimakan usia tidak layak untuk digunakan.

"Jadi kau meninggalkannya dimana? Ku lihat tidak ada boneka disini.." Sorotan cahaya yang berasal dari senter kecil milik Kuroko mengarah ke sana kemari mencari sosok boneka si Gadis Kecil.

" _Kita Kedatangan Tamu ya.. Ohoho terima kasih Yui ."_ Suara yang tiba tiba entah dari mana asalnya. Membuat senter Stick kuroko sibuk mencari sumber suara tersebut. Saat tubuhnya berbalik kebelakang ia terkejut mendapati sosok Misterius berperawakan tinggi dan lebih besar darinya dengan surai ' _Scarlet'_.

"Ha'i, Onii- _san_ "

Kuroko mundur beberapa langkah, Menjauhkan diri dari si _Scarlet_. Tawaan puas meluncur mulus dari mulutnya menampilkan Taring itu di hadapan Kuroko. Reflek mengambil Magnum Silver-nya lalu mengarahkan tepat di kepala sang Vampire. Dahi Kuroko mengkerut membidik sasaran, Jarinya sudah siap menekan Pelatuknya.

'DOORRR!' Suara tembakan meluncur langsung mengarah pada arah yang dibidik, Kedua Iris _'Azure'_ -nya terbelak melihat reflek yang diberikan Si _Scarlet_ yang menghindari Pelurunya bak Slow Motion.

" _Kau Kira Senjata mainan seperti itu akan membunuhku, bocah-!"  
"—Berani sekali kau!" _Mendekati dirinya pada Kuroko hingga tersisa beberapa langkah, Tangan besarnya mencengkram leher Kuroko, Mengangkat tubuh kecilnya hingga Kedua kakinya tak lagi menapak.

"L-Lepaskan! Brengsek!" Pekik Kuroko, mencoba memberontak dari cengkraman pada lehernya yang menghambat nafas. Sosok si _Pirang_ hanya terkekeh geli melihat kejadian ini. Kini posisinya 2 lawan 1, memang tidak adil.

Si surai _Baby Blue_ mengerang sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya, Ia gunakan kesempatan ini mengarahkan Magnum Silver-nya lagi ke dada si _Scarlet._ Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menekan palatuknya.

'DOORRR!' Tembakan ke-dua lolos mengenai Dada bidangnya , Reflek menghempaskan tubuh kuroko ke sembarang arah, Menghantamkan tubuh kecilnya pada Meja Kursi lapuk itu. Tubuh kuroko terbaring lemas diiringi batuk akibat cengkraman tadi yang menghambat nafasnya. Magnum Silver-nya terlepas dari genggamanya, berjarak 60cm dari tangan kuroko.

'Bugh!' Sebuah tendangan kencang mendarat di tubuh kuroko. Sakit, Hanya itu yang Kuroko Rasakan. Ingin sekali ia mengklik tombol kecil di Microphone Spy miliknya untuk menghubungi Midorima. Namun mustahil Tubuhnya kini Mati rasa. Selemah ini kah kuroko? Apakah akan ada yang menyelamatkannya, bagaikan Movie-Action-Romance?. /gaplok author/.

" _Biarkan, Aku mencicipi darahmu sebelum aku benar benar membunuhmu~"_ Memajukan langkahnya menghampiri kuroko yang tengah terbaring lemas. Kembali ia mengangkat tubuh Kuroko, menghadapkan bibir bertaringnya pada leher Kuroko.  
"Tidak! Lepaskan!"Pekik Kuroko lagi dengan tubuh yang memberontak menyusahkan Sang vampire untuk menghisap darahnya. Menahan Tubuh si _Baby Blue_ lebih kuat, Saat taringnya hampir saja menancap.

"Onii- _san_ Kita kedatangan Tamu~" Ujar _Yui_ menatap Kanjeng Akashi Seijuurou yang berdiri di pintu dengan nafas yang terEngah-engah. Kedua iris beda warnanya menatap Tajam Si _Scarlet._ Sontak Sang Vampire menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menatap balik Tamu yang di bicarakan Adiknya—adik angkatnya.

" _Kau mau berlagak bagaikan pahlawan,Akashi?"_ Ejek Si _Scarlet_ memeluk Kuroko dari belakang menghadapkannya pada sosok Akashi.  
"Jangan bercanda,Taiga." Akashi menyunggingkan bibirnya, Berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"—Aku hanya ingin mengambilnya, Tidak lebih. Bisa kau melepaskannya, Taiga." Nada pengucapan ' _Melepaskannya'_ sedikit ditekan. Ini bukanlah pintaan melainkan sebuah perintah. Kedua mata Akashi menatap bagaikan tak segan segan untuk membunuh Pria dengan surai _'Scarlet'_ yang bernama Taiga tersebut. Kuroko tidak berhenti untuk membrontak, Walau kemungkinan lolos hanya 1%

" _Lebih baik kita coba,Akashi_ —" Tanpa pikir panjang, Taiga menancapkan Taringnya di leher Kuroko. Membuat kedua mata Kuroko kembali terbelak merasakan sensasi di lehernya. Yui terkekeh senang membuat keadaan semakin memanas.

"A-akashi-san—"  
Belum menghisap darah Kuroko, Akashi mengangkat Revolver miliknya mengarah pada Kepala Taiga. Tembakan mulus tepat mengenai bidikannya. Tubuh Taiga jatuh bukan berarti ia mati.

"Sudah kuperingatkan untuk melepaskannya,Taiga—Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin meluncurkan peluru Revolver laknat ini ke kepalamu." Akashi menarik lengan kuroko menjauhkan jangkaunnya dari Taiga. Si _Scarlet_ hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Akashi.

" _Setidaknya, Sebelum dirimu aku sudah menyicipinya lebih dulu ahahaha!"_ Sekali tembakan lagi Meluncur mulus dari Revolver Akashi. Kepala Taiga kini dibanjiri Darah yang mengalir dari dahinya. Tanpa menoleh kearahnya Peluru itu meluncur lagi mengenai Kepala _Yui_ yang berada di sampingnya beberapa langkah.

"Sayangnya, Revolver ku bukan mainan,Taiga-Yui." Kuroko hanya membatu melihat Aksi yang dilakukan Akashi. Tangan Kiri Akashi masih menggenggam lengan kuroko. Akhirnya kedua Vampire itu mati ditangan Akashi dengan mudahnya.

"Maaf Tetsuya, Aku terlambat." Iris Mata _Heterochromia-_ nya menatap Iris mata _'Azure'_ milik Kuroko.  
"Tidak apa Akashi-san, Lagipula ini adalah misiku..dan terimakasih" Kuroko melangkah menuju Magnum Silver-nya yang tergeletak seraya perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangan Akshi .Mengambilnya lalu Menyarungkannya kembali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa,Tetsuya?"  
"Aku Tidak apa apa, Akashi-san."  
"Apa dipikiranmu terlintas ucapan si Bajingan itu?"  
"Ucapan?  
"Perlu aku ulangi?

Kuroko terdiam. Mengapa Akashi tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya. Terlebih Akashi mengucapkannya dengan senyuman.

"Ikutlah denganku,Tetsuya. Aku akan menjelaskannya. Dan Berhenti menggunakan kata –san" Akashi membalikan tubuhnya, berjalan lebih dahulu meninggalkan Kuroko.

* * *

 _ **TBC \\(._.)/  
-**_

 _ **Hai Readers, Cerita ini makin gajelas ya? :'  
Author usahakan untuk Cepet Update~ :'}  
Thanks Yang udah baca dan Review! ^^)  
Note: Kemungkinan Rate akan berubah jadi M ._. /ditabok/**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Kuroko No Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Author: Kazehaya Shiroe  
Kuroko Tetsuya X Akashi Seijuurou  
WARNING! OOC, Typo, Absurd, Cerita Nggak Jelas, BL dll  
Rated :T.  
Semoga Kalian Suka :'3_

"Tetsuya?"

Kedua iris _Heterchromia_ -nya tidak mendapati sosok Kuroko di belakangnya, Kemana dia?. Akashi berbalik arah memasuki Ruangan itu lagi, Mencari si surai _'Baby Blue'_. Benar saja ia Belum melangkah dari tempatnya. Kuroko menjatuhkan tubuhnya, dengan Reflek Akashi menahan di pelukannya. Akashi tidak melihat Full kejadian karena keterlambatannya, ditambah pencahayaan yang _minim_ membuatnya tidak jelas melihat Kuroko.

"Ada apa dengan mu, Tetsuya?" Haruskah Kuroko menjawab jujur dengan sesuatu yang tadi menimpannya. Mulutnya bungkam kelopak matanya menutup Iris _'Azure_ -nya perlahan, Membuat Akashi mempererat pelukannya.  
"Hey! Tetsuya!". Tidak ada Jawaban dari Kuroko. Segera Akashi menggendong Kuroko ala _Bridle Style_ membawanya masuk kedalam Mobil sedan hitam miliknya. Walau harus Melewati Beberapa lantai untuk sampai ke Mobilnya Akashi tidak menghiraukannya. Perasaan panik tergambar di Raut wajah Si surai _Crimson_.  
.

Menancapkan Gas, Mobil sedan hitamnnya melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Sesekali ia melihat kuroko yang duduk tidak sadarkan diri disebelahnya. Menyelip setiap mobil di depannya bak pembalap yang menginginkan posisi pertama. Jalanan malam hari terlihat tidak begitu ramai, Jam tangannya menunjukan pukul 1 lewat. Tangan kiri Akashi merogoh Saku celananya mencari Ponsel Merah miliknya namun sialnya Ponsel itu tertinggal, Berniat untuk menghubungi Butler-nya.

Saat sampai dikediamannya, ia menggendong kembali Kuroko Ala _Bridle Style_. Seorang pelayan yang membukakan pintu sedikit terkejut melihat Tuan-nya membawa seseorang dengan raut wajah Paniknya.  
Akashi menaiki Tangga Bercabang 2 dengan Karpet merah tergelar. Berjalan menuju Kamar Pribadi Miliknya. Dikunci! Kedua tangan Akashi sibuk menggendong Kuroko.

"Reo!" Sekali panggilan, Yang mempunyai nama tersebut langsung muncul, Pakaian Maid—bukan, Butlernya masih Lengkap.  
"Bukakan Pintu Kamarku,Cepat!" Tanpa bertele tele Reo segera membukakan pintu Kamar Pribadi Milik Tuan-nya. Ia pendam pertanyaanya 'Ada apa dengan Kuroko Tetsuya?' melihat Tuannya yang terlihat sangat Khawatir, Reo takut terkena damprat amarah sang Akashi.

Membaringkan tubuh kecil kuroko di Kasur miliknya. Iris mata _'Heterchromia_ ' Akashi tidak berhenti menatap Kuroko yang tak sadarkan diri. Akashi baru menyadari ada beberapa luka dibagian tubuh Kuroko dan Pakaiannya terlihat Kotor.

"Tuan, Kuroko-kun hanya pingsan. Mungkin tubuhnya tidak kuat menerima serangan." Ujar Mibuchi berdiri di belakang Akashi.

"Obati dia,Reo. Aku tidak ingin melihat bekas tancapan Taring si bajingan itu." Akashi berjalan menuju Sofa beberapa langkah dari Kasur membaringkan tubuh diatasnya, Lelah.. ia merasa lelah Selagi Mibuchi mengobati Kuroko memberi Sedikit Akashi untuk istirahat. Segera Mibuchi melaksanakan Tugasnya.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Mibuchi Pamit meninggalkan mereka berdua. Akashi bangkit dari Sofanya mendekati Kuroko yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Iris _Heterchromia-_ nya kembali menatap dan Telapak tangannya mengusap lembut pipi mulus Kuroko.

"Maafkan aku,Tetsuya." Menutup kedua matanya perlahan dikecupnya lembut bibir munyil Kuroko. Akashi mencium Kuroko dalam diam, Menjadi Rahasia pribadinya. Tidak ada Respon dari si Pemilik Surai _Baby Blue._

Kedua sepatunya ia lepas langsung membaringkan tubuh disebelahnya Memakai-kan selimut untuk mereka berdua, Memeluknya dalam dekapan hangat sembari memandang Wajah Kuroko. Manis, Dimata Sang Akashi Kuroko sangat terlihat manis saat tertidur membuat bibirnya tersenyum. Ia Usap lembut Surai _Baby Blue_ Milik Kuroko. Beberapa saat Akashi ikut larut masuk kedalam dunia mimpi-nya.

 **TBC** **/** Ini bohong **/.**

Warna Langit sudah berubah, Cahaya Matahari yang baru saja muncul terhalang Tirai merah namun sedikit cahaya lolos masuk kedalam Kamar Akashi. Kuroko perlahan membuka kedua mata menampilkan kembali iris _'Azure'-_ nya. Ia mendapati sosok Akshi di sampingnya sedang tertidur sembari memeluknya. Oh Akashi-kun ya..

1

2

3

Koneksi otak Kuroko baru menyambung, Seketika wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus, Tapi entah mengapa rasanya hangat dan ia dapat bonus melihat Wajah Tampan Akashi yang sedang tertidur.

Kuroko Membatu, Ia Flashback dengan kejadian Semalam, Apa ia pingsan? Lalu mengapa Akashi ada di sampingnya. Seingatnya semua tiba tiba menjadi hitam entahlah Kuroko tidak ingat kelanjutannya. Selang beberapa menit, perlahan kedua mata Akashi terbuka bertatapan langsung dengan Kuroko.

"Selamat Pagi,Tetsuya.."

"Selamat Pagi, Akashi-kun.."

Akashi melepas pelukannya, Mengusap perlahan surai _Baby Blue_ Kuroko lagi.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?"

"Semalam kau pingsan,Tetsuya"

Kuroko hanya memberi Ekspresi –Benarkah?- dengan jawaban seperti itu ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Akashi membawanya ke mari. Baiklah Ternyata Akshi seorang yang baik. Sebelum Akashi beranjak dari kasur, Sebuah bisikan terdengar tepat di Telinga kiri Kuroko.

" _Aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang menyentuhmu lagi, Tetsuya"._ Dan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipinya. Akashi beranjak dari kasur sedangkan Kuroko Membatu berpikir ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi!. Ia baru ingat untuk menghubungi teman temannya,

"Midorima-kun?"

"…."

Tidak ada jawaban dari sebrang sana, Beberapa kali Kuroko memanggil tetap tidak ada yang menjawab. Tapi Microphone Ini masih Aktif Kuroko yakin itu. Akashi yang tengah duduk di Sofanya hanya bisa melihat sekilas melaui Ekor matanya. Ayolah, Kanjeng Akashi Seijuurou sudah tau semuanya hanya saja ia merasa belum ada waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu semuanya pada Kuroko. Akashi ingin Kuroko melihatnya sendiri.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri Kuroko mengenakan pakaian milik Akashi walau sedikit longgar, Sekarang waktu-nya sarapan Kuroko duduk berhadapan dengan Akashi. Hening… Hanya ada suara Garpu & Pisau yang sesekali menabrak Piring Marmer itu.  
"Akashi-kun Tinggal sendirian?" Kuroko membuka Obrolan di antara mereka

Akashi menelan sisa makanannya di mulut "Bisa dibilang begitu tapi ada beberapa pelayan yang menemani. Tetap saja sepi."

"Ayah & Ibumu?" Langsung Keintinya Kuroko tidak suka bertele-tele.

Akashi terdiam seraya ia menyudahi sarapannya, Iris _'Heterchromia'-_ nya menatap Kuroko Dan kedua tangannya menopang dagu.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal, Ayah ku.. entahlah ia dimana mungkin sudah keneraka" Jawab Akashi.

"Maaf Akashi-kun." Sedikit perasaan bersalah karena bertanya hal pribadi orang yang baru saja ia kenal.

"Cepat Habiskan Makananmu,Tetsuya". Seraya menyeruput secangkir Teh _Earl Grey_.

XxX

Tujuan selanjutnya adalah ke Markas Agent Pembasi Vampire, Kuroko sendiri yang meminta Akashi untuk mengantarnya Ke Kediaman Aomine karena bisa dibilang itu bagaikan Tempat tinggalnya.

"Berapa Vampire yang sudah kau Bunuh,Tetsuya?"Akashi bertanya Selagi ia mengemudi Mobilnya Kuroko yang duduk manis disebelahnya menatap sekilas sang Pengemudi mobil.

"Belum pernah." Nadanya terdengar Kecewa namun wajahnya datar bagaikan Pantat Panci. Keheningan kembali Akashi melajutkan Fokusnya mengemudi. Tidak memakan waktu cukup lama Akhirnya mereka sampai. Akashi parkirkan Mobilnya di depan Markas Pembasmi Vampire. Daerah ini sangat sepi seperti kota mati mungkin tempat yang pas untu para Agent, Tapi menurut Akashi ini sangat mencurigakan.

Kuroko Melepas sabuk pengamannya, Namun melihat Akshi yang hanya diam saja seperti tidak ada niat untuk keluar dari dalam mobil.  
"Akashi-kun tidak ingin keluar?"

Akashi larut dalam Lamunan-nya, Apa yang dipikirkannya sampai membuatnya Melamun dan hampir mengabaikan Pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Ah—Maaf, Aku hanya mengantarmu,Tetsuya."

"Begitu.."  
"—Baiklah, Akashi-kun Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Sampai Jumpa" Baru saja Kuroko ingin membuka pintu.

"Tunggu tetsuya"

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?"

Mereka saling memandang. _Azure & Heterchromia _bertemu.

"Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Tapi aku tidak punya kontak Akashi-kun"

"Sudah ku Save di Ponselmu, Tetsuya" Sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya. Kuroko hanya membalas dengan raut wajah –Sejak Kapan!-

Si surai _Baby Blue_ sudah keluar dari mobil Akashi, Seraya melambaikan tangannya melihat Mobil sedan hitam itu melaju hingga bayangannya sudah tak terlihat. Kuroko menghela nafas baiklah saatnya ia masuk kedalam Rumah.

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Ting Tong…

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam Rumah, Kemana Mereka?

'Cklek'

Pintunya tidak terkunci..Kedua matanya menatap seisi Ruangan yang Nampak Kosong. Tidak ada orang? Oh mungkin saja mereka semua masih Tidur atau sibuk di kamarnya masing-masing.

"Midorima-kun, Takao-kun?" Kamarnya Kosong.

"Momoi-san, Aida-San?" Sudah di ketuk 10x tidak ada jawbaban, Kuroko tidak berani masuk karena kamar itu milik _Senpai tergalaknya_.

"Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun?" Kosong Juga.

"Hyuuga-senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai?"hasil-nya sama tetap Kosong. Kemana mereka semua?! Oh masih ada satu kamar lagi Kamar sang ketua Agent Aomine Daiki. Saat lengannya memutar _Handle_ pintu kamar Aomine.

Terkunci?

"Aomine-kun?! Apa kau ada didalam? Jawab aku.."

Tidak ada sahutan.. ini aneh. Kuroko mencoba berpikir Positive mungkin mereka sedang pergi Keluar tanpa sepengetahuannya. Jari jarinya sibuk menekan Keypad Ponselnya mencari kontak salah satu dari mereka.

' _memanggil Kise Ryouta…'_

Sialan! Ponselnya tidak aktif. Kuroko tidak menyerah begitu saja ia mencoba menghubungi semuanya namun Miris tidak ada yang aktif!.

XxX

Akashi yang masih mengemudi mobilnya, Merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di Pikirannya.

"Kita lihat selanjutnya, _Daiki"_ Gumam Akashi mempercepat laju mobilnya.

 _ **TBC.**_

* * *

 _ **Gomen Minna~Author Nyicil Chap(?). /gebukinauthor/  
Takut Gk ada waktu buat Update jadi ya segini dulu mumpung sempet(?)  
Untuk Chap selanjutnya Saya janji untuk panjangin ceritanya :')**_

 _ **Dan Soal Rated M Akan di sajikan di Chap Next atau Final Chap :'3 Soalnya Rated M gk bisa di paksa, Akuthor yang geblek ini mau ikutin alur dulu, tenang pasti ada ko~ :') /disiram air panas/**_

 _ **-Thanks-**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Kuroko No Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Author: Kazehaya Shiroe  
Kuroko Tetsuya X Akashi Seijuurou,  
WARNING! OOC, Typo, Absurd, Cerita Nggak Jelas, BL dll_

 _Merasa Flamer mending out. Thanks!  
Rated : M.  
Genre : Romance, Supernatural, Mystery, Tragedy, etc.  
Semoga Kalian Suka :'3 _

Semenjak tadi pagi teman-temannya tidak ada di markas. Semua kamar telah ia telusuri namun tidak ada tanda tanda kehidupan disini. Kuroko terdiam di Sofa ruang tengah sembari menggenggam erat ponsel senada dengan rambutnya. Ia berpikir apa yang harus dilakukan? Tidak mungkin Kuroko menghubungi Akashi hanya karena hal seperti ini.

Menunggu, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan si surai _Baby Blue_. Mungkin saja teman temannya akan pulang menjelang malam nanti. Menjalankan aktivitas di rumah seperti biasa walau rasa khawatir sedikit menyelimutinya.

Sekarang sudah malam kenapa mereka belum datang juga? Kuroko yang kini tengah duduk di kursi dalam kamarnya dengan sebuah laptop di atas meja. Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan yang jelas bukan pesbukan tuwiteran atau bermain social media lainnya.

Drrzzztt

Drrzzztt

Drrzzzt

Ponsel flip di saku Kuroko bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk, dengan sekejap ia raih. Ternyata Panggilan masuk dari sang kapten.

"Moshi Moshi Aomine-kun"

' _Tetsu, sebentar lagi aku sampai.. kau ada di markas kan?'_

"Ha'i.. Etto Aomine-kun Apa kau bersama yang lain?"

' _Tidak, maaf aku sedang berkendara.'_

Panggilan di tutup secara sepihak, Kuroko hanya memasang wajah datar menatap layar ponsel. Kenapa tidak ada misi hari ini?

Si pemilik iris _Heterochromia_ sedang menikmati langit malam di balkon kamarnya tak lupa bersama Mibuchi di belakangnya .  
"Ku yakin _dia_ menjebakku dengan cara kuno lagi"

"Apakah tuan akan terpancing?"

"Aku tidak ingin _dia_ menyentuh Tetsuya."

"Tuan.. itu semua bukan salahmu. Tuan besar lah yang salah"

"Tapi Reo, Kau tahu sendiri hidup Tetsuya hancur karena Ayah"

Mibuchi terdiam percuma jika ia melanjutkan percakapan yang membuat Akashi semakin mendidih. Akashi menghela nafas menghembuskan semua perasaan khawatir pada Kuroko.

"Tenangkan dirimu, tuan."

Iris _Heterochromia_ masih menatap langit malam yang di penuhi awan bak kapas menggumpal.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri"

"Baiklah aku permisi,Tuan"

Walau nadanya terkesan mengusir , Mibuchi mengerti perintah Akashi adalah mutlak. Membungkuk beberapa derajat dan langsung pergi meninggalkan tuannya seorang diri di pagar balkon. Merasa keberadaan si butler sudah hilang Akashi merogoh saku mengambil sebuah ponsel. Sesekali angin yang berhembus menerpa surai _Crimson_ -nya. Tatapan mata fokus mentap layar ponsel mencari Kontak Tetsuya. Ia dekatkan ponsel itu di telinga kananya.

"Tetsuya.."

" _Akashi-kun?"_

Hening sejenak.. Mendengar suara Tetsuya membuat Akashi melamun.

" _Hallo Akashi-kun?"_ Sekali panggilan lagi Akashi terbangun dari lamunanya

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuya?"

" _Aku baik baik saja._ _ **Tapi.. teman teman ku semua menghilang**_ _"_

"Apa maksudmu?"

" _Sedari aku pulang mereka semua sudah tidak ada. Ponsel mereka pun tidak ada yang aktif…_ _ **Tapi tenang saja Atasanku Aomine-kun akan pulang, aku akan bertanya padanya.**_ _"_

Iris _Heterochromia_ membulat. DEG. Perasaan apa ini? Tiba tiba Akashi membatu mendengar nama _**Aomine**_ **.** Suara ketukan pintu terdengar jelas di telinga Akashi. Ada seseorang yang mengetuk kamar Kuroko siapa lagi jika bukan Aomine?

" _Maaf Akashi-kun, Sepertinya Atasanku sudah pulang. Sampai nanti"_ Panggilan berakhir. Akashi menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai. Tidak peduli akan kerusakan pada benda itu. Di kedua iris matanya yang masih membulat seakan memutar kembali tentang masa lalunya.

 _Flashback + Akashi POV._

 _Aku melihatnya dengan jelas, Tubuh ayah dan ibu terpotong dan terpisah semua seperti mimpi. Seorang pria dengan surai biru tua membelakangiku dari sudut ruangan. Aku hanyaterdiam membatu di bingkai pintu seakan koneksi pada otakku melemah. Tidak bisa berpikir jernih dengan apa yang ada di depan mataku. Aku menatap setiap pergerakannya ia membalikan tubuh dengan perlahan sembari berkata "Oh—Calon raja kita sudah tiba?"_

 _Kedua mata kembali terbelak melihat sesuatu yang ia genggam. Miris terlebih ia menunjukan wajah tersenyum licik tanpa dosa._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekikku, ia hanya tertawa dengan mengangkat benda itu lebih tinggi. Seakan menyombongkan._

" _Lihat Akashi, ini ibu mu" Hatiku seakan tertusuk ribuan pisau melihat kepala Ibu ku sendiri menggantung di tangannya._

" _Apa kau tidak terangsang mencium bau darah, Akashi?" Saliva mengalir di tenggorokan, kepala ku mulai terasa sakit mencium bau darah yang bertebaran. Perlahan kedua kaki mulai melangkah mendekatinya, Seringai dan tatapan tajam menghiasi wajahku._

" _Sebenarnya apa mau mu, Daiki?"_

" _Aku hanya ingin membangkitkan Raja baru untuk kaum kami!"_

 _Menyisakan beberapa langkah, kedua mata saling menatap tajam, tangan kananku mengangkat sebuah Revolver membidik tepat di kepalanya. Jari telunjuk yang memeluk pelatuk bergetar._

" _Itu mainan sampah" di tambah gelak tawa yang membuat telinga ku semakin panas. Akhirnya pelukan jari telunjuk pada pelatuk semakin erat sukses meluncurkan sebuah peluru. Dia menghindarinya dengan cepat tanpa sadar jarak kami semakin dekat sekitar 30cm di hadapanku._

" _Ingat Akashi! Kau tidak bisa hidup selamanya karena kau berbeda. Ayolah bangkitkan kekuatan itu..!"_

" _Aku berterima kasih pada mu karena sudah membunuh ayah ku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima karena kau sudah membunuh Ibuku!"_

Shiorin—ibu Seijuurou mati di tangan Aomine Daiki, mulai detik itu ia mengucapkan sumpah dalam hatinya untuk membenci pria berkulit eksotis Shiorin untuk alasan sepihak tidak bisa diterima oleh Seijuurou begitu mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Seberapa penting Tetsuya bagi Seijuurou? Kenapa tiba tiba Seijuurou muncul di hidup Tetsuya? Apa hubungan Seijuurou dengan Tetsuya?

 _Seberapa penting Tetsuya bagi Seijuurou?_

Seijuurou jatuh cinta pada Tetsuya pada pandangan pertama, jawaban singkat namun logis.

 _Kenapa tiba tiba Seijuurou muncul di hidup Tetsuya?_

Seijuurou merasa sudah waktunya ia menampakan diri dari balik layar melindungi Tetsuya.

 _Apa hubungan Seijuurou dengan Tetsuya?_

Masa lalu lah yang membawanya pada Tetsuya. Pembunuh di balik keluarga Tetsuya adalah Masaomi-ayah Seijuurou. Ayah Tetsuya di bantai habis di sebuah Gereja, Masaomi membunuh di tempat suci seperti itu. Di saksikan oleh Seijuurou.

Pintu gereja di buka secara kasar oleh Seijuurou. Pemandangan mayat mayat tergeletak yang Seijuurou dapati, Masaomi hanya melirik sekilas seakan acuh tak peduli.

"Apa yang ayah lakukan?!"

"Tidak perlu bertanya kau sudah tau, dasar anak bodoh"

Acara membunuh sudah selesai, Seijuurou terlambat. Masaomi membalikan tubuhnya berjalan melewati Seijuurou yang membatu di bingkai pintu. Apa salah mereka?.

Uhuk!

Suara batuk seseorang tak sengaja terdengar, ada yang masih hidup. Seijuurou segera mencari sumber suara itu kedua matanya melacak ke setiap deretan bangku yang berjajar. Suaranya semakin dekat namun sulit di temukan.

"Tasukete Kudasai..(Tolonglah aku)" Suaranya bergetar, saat Seijuurou menoleh ke pojok kiri seorang pria berambut biru muda di duga ia adalah Ayah Tetsuya tergeletak tak berdaya . Sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka dia belum mati, dengan cepat Seijuurou menghampiri.

"Tetsuya..Te..tsuya" Pria itu berkali kali menyebut nama Tetsuya. Bau darahnya menyengat membuat kepala Seijuurou sedikit sakit. Akashi bungkam ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Jagalah Tetsuya, ku mohon.."

Permohonan terakhir sebelum ayah Tetsuya menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Seijuurou mendapati kartu tanda pengenal di saku jas milik ayah Tetsuya.

Agent Kuroko Hiro, dengan membacanya Seijuurou sudah mengerti mengapa Masaomi membunuh Hiro. Ayahnya adalah seorang Vampire kelas kakap mungkin Hiro mencoba membunuhnya hanya kesimpulan itu yang meyakinkan Seijuurou.

Mulai detik itu Akashi Seijuurou bersumpah untuk menjaga Kuroko Tetsuya…

Menyelidikinya dalam diam…

Memperhatikan dari jauh…

Hingga suatu perasaan janggal muncul di dalam hatinya.

" _Mungkin dengan menjaga Tetsuya aku bisa menebus dosa ayahku"_

Ponsel flip biru miliknya di tutup memasukannya kembali kedalam saku celana.  
Tetsuya bangkit dari kursi berjalan untuk membuka pintu kamar. Handle pintu di putar menariknya hingga sosok Aomine terlihat jelas. Kedua mata salling memandang.

"Selamat datang Aomine-kun.." Sambutnya datar.

"Yo Tetsu!" Sapa Aomine.

"Aomine-kun apa ka—"

"Tetsu aku membawa Ookonomiyaki apa kau mau?" Timpa Aomine, menujukan sekantung plastik ke wajah Tetsuya. Tetsuya hanya mengangguk datar meng-iya-kan. Mereka berjalan ke arah dapur, Tetsuya sedikit bingung dengan tingkah laku Aomine.

Di sela sela mereka makan malam bersama, Tetsuya terus menatap Aomine dengan tampang bak triplek. Aomine merasa sedikit risih dengan tatapan yang di berikan Tetsuya.

"Kau kenapa Tetsu?"

"Tidak apa apa Aomine-kun, dari tadi pagi aku tidak melihat yang lain.. Apa kau tau?" To The Point seperti biasanya.

"Nanti akan ku beri tau" Jawab Aomine, melahap kembali makanannya.

Tetsuya tidak menghabiskan Ookonomiyakinya lantaran perutnya terasa mual setelah memakan makanan itu. Aomine tidak percaya dan menganggap mungkin Tetsuya sakit. Saat Tetsuya bangkit dari kursi, kakinya terasa lumpuh kedua tangan memegang meja makan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh, sedangkan Aomine hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Kau ini kenapa Tetsu?" Aomine mencoba membantu Tetsuya untuk berdiri namun hasilnya tetap sama, Tetsuya jatuh kembali. Terpaksa Aomine menggendong Tetsuya ala Bridle Style sampai ke kamarnya. Tubuh Tetsuya perlahan di baringkan.

"Beristirahatlah Tetsu, mungkin kau lelah" Aomine menyeringai.

.

.

.

Bel pintu berbunyi. Kebetulan Aomine sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Dengan reflek ia bangkit untuk membuka pintu. Pintu terbuka perlahan terlihat sosok Seijuurou, tatapannya begitu tajam. Pintu sukses terbuka.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Akashi"

"Di mana Tetsuya?!"

"Di hatiku," jawab Aomine, tangan kanannya memegang bingkai pintu. Seijuurou berdecik kesal. Aomine mengibas lengan kirinya. "Bocah, lebih baik kau pulang."

"Di mana Tetsuya?!" Sekali pertanyaan terlontar lagi.

"Lebih baik aku membunuh Tetsuyamu atau kau pergi?" tanya Aomine berbisik di telinga kanan Seijuurou.

Akashi melayangkan tinju pada wajah Aomine. Walaupun tubuh Akashi lebih kecil dibandingkan Aomine, namun tenaga mereka seimbang. Akashi berhasil membuat Aomine jatuh ke belakang.

Aomine hilang kesadaran beberapadetik akibat hantaman yang ia terima. "Brengsek, Akashi," umpatnya kembali berdiri.

Akashi tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini, dengan cepat ia berlari ke dalam untuk mencari Tetsuya-nya. Hanya Tetsuya yang ia inginka. Lebih dari apapun.

Tangan besar menarik kerah baju Akashi dari belakang. Akashi terkejut, dengan cepat Aomine dapat mengejarnya. Tinjuan dilayangkan Aomine. Mereka impas, namun tinjuan Aomine terasa lebih keras dibandingkan Akashi.

Perkelahian dan kejar-kejaran terjadi. Bagaikan kucing hitam mengejar tikus putih.

Akashi siap dalam posisinya, mengambil kuda-kuda. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah berada di dapur. Aomine melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan berkali-kali, tetapi dengan mudah Akashi menghindar. Hingga satu celah terbuka, Akashi mengeluarkan senjatanya. Sebenarnya hal buruk terjadi, Akashi disudutkan dikonter dapur, ia tidak punya celah untuk melarikan diri.

"Nah, main kejar-kejarannya sudah, ya. Dan, hei turunkan senjatamu," ujar Aomine mendekat perlahan.

Akashi menatap tajam dan dingin. Tatapan membunuh. "Diam kau bajingan." Senjatanya dicondongkan kearah kepala Aomine.

"Bunuh aku, Akashi, bunuh aku." Aomine tertawa mengejek. Lalu, ia mengeluarkan pistol di balik jaket. "Terlalu lambat." Peluru pistol meluncur menembus bagian bahu kanan Akashi. Mata heterokrom membelalak, lalu tubuhnya terkulai lemah.

.

.

.

Waktunya dengan Akashi sudah selesai. Kini ia dapat kembali pada Tetsuya. Nah, pikiran bejad mengisi kepalanya. Sebelum Akashi sadar kembali, ia harus sudah mendapatkan Tetsuya, dengan begitu Akashi mendapat barang bekas darinya.

Aominemembuka pintu kamar. Tetsuya sudah sadar. Si biru muda tidak berdaya karena pengaruh obat yang ia beri. Aomine tidak akan menyangka akan semudah ini. Setelah membantai keluarga Akashi si pengganggu, kini ia dapat leluasa berkuasa. Keluarga Akashi adalah ras Vampire tertinggi, dan sekarang tahta itu harus menjadi miliknya.

Tetsuya adalah karya Tuhan paling istimewa, karena kelemahan Akashi terdapat padanya. Jika ia berhasil membunuh Tetsuya, maka tingkat depresi Akashi semakin meningkat membuatnya mudah untuk dibangkitkan. Membangkitkan kekatan Akashi.

"Tadi aku mendengar suara tembakan, apa ada yang terjadi?" tanya Tetsuya.

Aomine melucuti pakaian atasnya. "Tidak ada."

Tetsuya pikir, Aomine akan berganti baju, namun pria itu malah mendekat menuju ranjang tempat Tetsuya berbaring.

Tetsuya merubah posisi menjadi duduk dengan bersandar pada dinding. Aomine duduk di hadapannya. Menatap intens mata indah Tetsuya.

"Ada apa, Aomine-kun?"

Sebilah belati tiba-tiba berada di leher Tetsuya. "Diam, atau belati ini mengusap lehermu."

Ketegangan menyelimuti Tetsuya. Napasnya tercekat dan jantungnya memompa cepat. Ini akhir dari kisah hidupnya.

Aomine tidak akan membunuh Tetsuya secara langsung. Ia membutuhkan permainan. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Dan, dengan cepat bibir Aomine berada dibibir Tetsuya. Melumutnya lembut, lalu berubah menjadi panas.

Tetsuya mencoba menolak, namun belatidan tangan besar Aomine berada di belakang kepalanya. Memaksa Tetsuya mengikuti permainan.

"Nikmati saja," bisik Aomine. Ia mencoba membuat Tetsuya merasa nyaman dengan permainannya, tidak terburu-buru. Jika seseorang sudah merasa nyaman, itu akan memudahkan membuka peluang.

Sebenarnya, Tetsuya merasa jijik dengan sebuah ciuman, tapi ini malah membangkitkan hasratnya. Tetsuya menyukainya,pikirannya kosong dan ia hanya merasa menikmati.

Tangan Aomine bergerak masuk ke dalam pakaian Tetsuya. Menyapu kulit mulus Tetsuya. Pengaruh obatnya tidak hanya melumpuhkan, tetapi juga merangsang. Astaga, Aomine merasa sangat puas, walau kepuasan itu belum tercipta seutuhnya…

.

.

.

Akashi membuka mata. Kesadaran telah pulih dengan rasa sakit menggerogoti bahu kanannya. Ia teringat akan Tetsuya, dengan langkah gontai, Akashi berjalan untuk menemukan sosok biru muda itu. Hanya Tetsuya…

TBC…

Hai! Sebelumnya maaf banget ya baru bisa lanjut FF ini :'3 Saya dilema lanjutin…  
Tapi, setelah mikir lagi baru deh bisa dilanjut.

Setahun baru dilanjut, geblek banget saya. Setahun ini saya fokus belajar cara penulisan yang benar, jadi saya asingkan semua FF /gaplok

Maaf, ya, yang atas EYDnya ampas sekali. Maklum tahun kemarin masih cupu :'D Bikin mata kalian perih.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang setia mau baca FF ini, astaga sekali lagi makasih.

Seriously, ini FF gak baik dibaca yang berumur kurang dari 17 tahun. Karena kesananya kebanyakan bikin sagne wgwgwgw.

Follow dan Favouritecerita ini agar tetap lanjut.

Terima kasih

Kazehaya Shiroe.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebelum Seijuurou tersadar.

"Kumohon, jaga Tetsuya..."

Di bawah alam sadarnya, Seijuurou mendengar jelas suara di masa lalu. Suara seorang pria. Bukan. Ini bukan suara ayahnya. Ketika ia mengingat kejadian kelam, Seijuurou mengenal suara itu. Ucapan itu seakan teguran atas janji Seijuurou.

"Sei-kun, bangunlah."

Suara itu... lembut. Semakin jelas. Seijuurou merindukan suara ini. Suara seorang wanita. Di mana sosoknya? Seijuurou ingin menggapainya!

Bayangan sosok wanita tiba-tiba muncul di depan wajahnya. Wajah cantik dengan surai merah seperti miliknya. Air muka teduh dengan seulas senyuman hangat.

"Seijuurou."

Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei!

Author: Kazehaya Shiroe.

WARNING! OOC, TYPO(S), CERITA GAJE, AUTHOR MESUM, KUROKO TERNISTAKAN, YAOI!!!

Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya!

Ponsel miliknya bergetar di dalam saku. Berkali-kali hingga menarik Seijuurou dari alam bawah sadar. Mata beda warna terbuka perlahan. Buram. Matanya berkedip mengembalkan kefokusan. Dengan mata setengah terbuka, ia meraih ponsel di saku.

Dalam posisi terbaring di lantai, iris merah-emas menatap layar ponsel. Ternyata panggilan dari Reo.

"Akashi-sama!" pekik Reo saat sambungan berhasil diangkat. "Apakah Anda baik-baik saja? Saya sedang di perjalanan bersama Nijimura."

Seijuurou ingat masalahnya dengan Aomine Dakian-- Daiki! belum selesai. "Ada masalah yang belum aku selesaikan." Sambungan telepon diputus.

Tetsuya! Seijuurou harus menyelamatkannya. Semua kejadian sebelum ia pingsan hitungan menit, teringat kembali. Sial.

Tubuh Seijuurou kembali berdiri. Setelah mengingat seluruh kejadian, emosinya semakin memuncak. Mengetahui Aomine di balik dalang semua ini.

Cepat-cepat Seijuurou mencari ke seluruh ruangan di lantai satu. Langkahnya sedikit gontai. Bahkan, luka akibat tembakan ia abaikan. Rasa nyeri ditutupi oleh emosi. Tidak menemukan Tetsuya, Seijuurou naik ke lantai dua. Kaki berbalut sepatu hitam menghentak beriringan dengan aura mengintimidasi. Tatapan mata tajam serta aura kemarahan. Sesuatu di dalam diri Seijuurou meluap naik.

Nijimura sebagai pengemudi mempercepat laju mobil. Nijimura dipekerjakan sebagai bawahan Seijuurou, lebih tepatnya tangan kanan perusahan Akashi. Sebelumnya, ia sahabat dekat sang Ayah.

"Aku tidak percaya Aomine kembali dengan strategi yang sangat sempurna," komentar Nijimura.

Saat tragedi yang menimpa keluarga Akashi, Nijimura tidak ada di sana. Terlalu sibuk mewakilkan bisnis Tuan Besar Akashi pada saat itu.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Akashi-sama membangkitkan kekuatannya. Mungkin akan dua kali lebih kuat dari Ayahnya," balas Reo terdengar khawatir.

Bagaimana pun, kekuatan seorang vampire kelas atas sangatlah luar biasa. Mereka disebut Raja Vampire Tak Bermahkota. Seluruh golongan vampire akan tunduk patuh, namun yang dipertanyakan oleh para kaum penghisap darah itu, siapa penerusnya? Mereka menganggap Akashi Seijuurou bukanlah penerus yang diharapkan, walau titisan darah mengalir deras dalam tubuh Seijuurou.

"Ras kita menginginkan revolusi."

Saat berbelok memasuki komplek kediaman Aomine. Sangat sepi. Sebuah mobil melaju dari arah belawanan, mengarah kepada mereka. Nijimura berpindah mengambil jalur kanan, mobil itu mengikuti. Seakan sengaja akan menabrakkan

Sial! Saat mereka akan saling bertabrakkan, Nijimura menghentikan mobil mendadak dan membanting stir, membuat mobil itu oleng. Namun berhasil selamat dan hampir menabrak lampu jalan.

Mobil silver yang akan menabrak ikut berhenti. Dua orang pria memakai hoodie turun berjalan mendekat Nijimura dan Reo di dalam mobil. Kaca mobil digedor kencang.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, menyerahkan diri bukanlah pilihan. Sebagai bawahan Akashi yang terhormat, sungguh memalukan jika tak dapat melawan.

Nijimura dan Reo menatap musuhnya terhalang kaca mobil. Dua pria berperawakan tinggi, namun yang satu seperti Titan. Tanpa harus mengetahui siapa mereka, Nijimura dan Reo telah menarik kesimpulan kenapa mereka mengejarnya.

Bibir Aomine terus menelusuri lekuk leher Tetsuya dari belakang. Mengecup, menjilat dan sedikit menggigit. Terlalu nikmat sebagai pemuas napsu. Betapa beruntungnya ia dapat menumbangkan Akashi Seijuurou sekaligus mendapat harta berharganya.

Tetsuya merasakan geli di bagian lehernya. Ia menggeliat tidak suka, walau ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan sekujur tubuh yang kaku. Wajahnya bersemu kemerahan, merasakan kecupan basah dari bibir Aomine.

"Tetsu," bisik Aomine. Tangan nakal terus menelusuri tubuh Tetsuya.

"A-aomine-kun! Tolong hentikan. Apa yang kau la-" desahan lolos dari mulut Tetsuya.

Pintu dibanting secara kasar. Mengagetkan siapapun yang mendengarnya. Wajah murka Seijuurou di bingkai pintu tertampang jelas. Aura membunuh kian meledak, melihat sesuatu miliknya dinodai-- dinistakan!

"Bajingan kau, Aomine!" Nada bicaranya setajam katana, ditambah kilatan mata.

Aomine sontak menghentikan aktivitas kecup-lumut-gigitnya. Sama sekali tidak terkejut, malah Aomine menyunggingkan senyuman.

Tetsuya mematung. Matanya membelalak melihat Seijuurou bersama kemurkaan. Jantung Tetsuya memompa cepat, dan tubuhnya bergetar karena ketakutan. Pisau di tangan Aomine di arahkan pada lehernya. Siap memberikan goresan.

Sebelum itu terjadi, Seijuurou mengambil langkah. Mendekat. Mata emas miliknya sedikit bersinar. Tanpa berkedip, Seijuurou menatap Aomine.

"Kuperintahkan turunkan pisau itu." Jarak semakin terpotong.

Bukannya mematuhi, Aomine melanjutkan aksinya menggores sedikit leher Tetsuya, hingga cairan merah mengalir di atas kulit pucat.

Tetsuya meringis kesakitan.

Sebuah tinjuan dengan cepat mendarat di wajah Aomine. Kecepatannya secepat angin. Tidak terlihat. Aomine sedikit terpental ke belakang.

"Pemanasan ya, tch." Aomine turun dari ranjang. "Kau mengganggu makan malamku, Seijuurou. Setidaknya sebelum kau, aku sudah lebih dulu mencicipinya," kata-kata penghinaan lolos dari mulut Aomine. Hampir sama seperti kata-kata Taiga.

Hati Tetsuya dihujam penghinaan. Sangat menyakitkan, merasa bahwa dirinya adalah barang murahan. Perubahan Aomine memunculkan tanda tanya besar, serta konflik antar Aomine dan Akashi.

Kembali Seijuurou menyerang, Aomine dapat menangkisnya. Gerakan mereka seimbang. Berkali-kali tinjuan dan tendangan dilayangkan, inilah yang diinginkan Aomine. Namun, ini belum cukup! Kekuatan Seijuurou yang sesungguhnya akan mewujudkan cita-cita seluruh kaum vampir.

Diam memperhatikan membuatnya gelisah. Tetsuya ingin melakukan sesuatu. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Tubuhnya saja terasa lumpuh. "Hentikan! Kumohon!" Tetsuya berteriak.

Tidak digubris.

Seijuurou lagi-lagi mendapat luka. Belati mengilap di tangan Aomine berhasil menggores lengannya. Bercak darah mengotori tubuh Seijuurou. Sekali tendangan di wajah, si surai crimson terkulai kedua kalinya ke lantai. Tanpa ragu, Aomine mematahkan lengan kirinya. Tulang ditekuk terdengar linu. Seijuurou mengerang menahan sakit.

Kenapa dirinya selemah ini?

Kenapa kekuatannya tidak cukup memusnakahkan Aomine?

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melindungi seseorang?

Kesabaran Seijuurou terkikis, dengan sisa kekuatan yang dipunya, ia menghempaskan tubuh Aomine. Menghajar dengan tangan kanan. Kesadarannya hilang. Taring yang selama ini bersembunyi akhirnya muncul. Perwujudan Seijuurou bak setan merah yang dilanda emosi. Tak henti-hentinya ia melayangkan pukulan, mengambil alih belati menusukan ke tubuh Aomine, dan yang terakhir ia menginjak wajah Aomine begitu kasar; balasan atas desahan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya bergerak, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai. Berniat menghentikan. "Akashi-san, kumohon hentikan." Tetsuya merangkak mendekat Seijuurou.

Aomine tergeletak lemah. Wajahnya babak belur. Intinya, mereka sama-sama babak belur. Untungnya, Seijuurou tidak membunuhnya. Belum.

Seijuurou bergeming. Merasakan nyeri bergelenyar dalam tubuhnya.

Perkelahian di tempat lain tidak kalah seru. Mereka terhalang dua orang misterius yang mengajaknya berkelahi. Awalnya mereka memecahkan kaca jendela mobil, memberi gertakan pada sang pemilik agar cepat keluar.

Nijimura keluar disusul oleh Reo.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Nijimura.

Pria misterius berbadan besar seperti titan, menghajar Nijimura tanpa aba-aba. "Kalian hanya akan mengganggu kami," kata si Titan.

Pria misterius berambut hitam tertawa. "Jadi kalian bawahan sang Akashi Seijuurou?"

Tawuran di pinggir jalan yang sepi pun terjadi. Diakui dua sosok misterius itu sangat kuat. Sial!

Reo mengeluarkan senjata dan bergerak mundur bersama Nijimura. Perkelahian fisik berubah menjadi tembak-menembak. Kedua pihak dapat menghindar. Sama-sama tangguh. Hingga bidikan Nijimura tembus tempat di kepala si Titan, si rambut hitam melarikan diri dari jangkauan Reo dan Nijimura.

"Pengecut!" umpat Nijimura.

Reo mendekati tubuh si Titan yang tergeletak. "Kita harus apakan dia?"

"Biarkan saja, dia sudah mati. Lagi pula dia satu ras dengan kita."

Mereka kembali ke tujuan awal. Mengendarai mobil berjendela ompong.

Seijuurou membalikkan tubuh menghadap Tetsuya. Berjalan pelan mendekat, lalu kedua tungkainya ambruk.

Aomine masih sadar, ia mengambil kesempatan ini untuk melarikan diri. Selagi Seijuurou sudah kehabisan tenaga. "Lihat saja nanti, Akashi!" Aomine melesat keluar kamar bersama luka di tubuh.

Seijuurou tidak menggubris. Perasaannya terlalu kacau. Ia menunduk diam. Helaian rambut menutupi wajah. Dalam satu tarikan, ia berhasil mendekap Tetsuya dalam pelukan. Seijuurou memeluknya semakin erat.

Mata Tetsuya membulat. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. "A-akashi-san?" panggil Tetsuya, suaranya bergetar.

Perkelahian tadi membuat Tetsuya sadar, bahwa Akashi Seijuurou bukanlah manusia. Taring serta mata yang memancarkan aura pembunuh terlihat jelas di hadapan Tetsuya. Terlalu banyak tanda tanya di benaknya.

Seijuurou diam. Mulutnya kaku, sulit mengeluarkan suara. Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, lagi-lagi ia gagal. Penyesalan menggerogoti hati Seijuurou.

"Tetsuya," panggilnya dingin. "Maaf..."

Mendengar kata 'Maaf', Tetsuya terkejut. Bukankah ini salahnya?

"Akashi-san, tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini bukan salahmu."

Lagi. Hati Seijuurou dihantam. Seandainya Tetsuya tahu segalanya, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu. Satu hal lagi, Tetsuya sangat membenci vampir, otomatis Seijuurou akan dibenci.

Merasakan tubuh Tetsuya bergetar ketakutan dalam pelukannya, tangan Seijuurou mengelus pelan pundak ringkih pemuda itu. "Jangan takut." Seijuurou melepas pelukan.

Mata Tetsuya lari dari tatapan Seijuurou. Menunduk. Takut. Bingung.

"Tetsuya, apa kau takut denganku?" Telapak tangan menuntun wajah Tetsuya menatapnya.

"Akashi-san, kau vampir?"

Tanpa menjawab, Seijuurou yakin Tetsuya tahu. Tapi, apakah ia akan dibenci?

"Akashi-sama!" Reo menyembul masuk kamar disusul Nijimura di bekalangnya.

Mereka di hadapan pemandangan mengerikan. Merasa bersalah atas keterlambatan, jikalau mereka datang lebih awal, mungkin luka tuanya tidak akan separah itu.

Mereka membawa Seijuurou dan Tetsuya ke dalam mobil. Membawanya kembali ke kediaman Akashi.

Di dalam mobil. Tetsuya dan Seijuurou duduk bersebelahan. Jujur, Seijuurou merasakan rasa sakit yang menggelenyar.

"Apa tubuh Anda masih terasa kaku, Kuroko-san?" tanya Reo.

"Sudah tidak terlalu, efek obatnya mulai hilang."

"Untung si brengsek Aomine memberi dosis kecil," Nijimura buka mulut.

Dalam kamar pribadi milik Seijuurou, dirinya terbaring telanjang dada di atas sofa. Luka tembakan tengah dibersihkan.

"AW! SAKET!" rengek si kepala merah.

"Akashi-san, aku melakukannya pelan-pelan," tegur Tetsuya. Tangannya sibuk memegang kain basah.

Masalah yang baru terjadi disingkirkan sejenak. Mereka sama-sama tutup mulut. Anggap saja kebaikan mengobati luka Seijuurou adalah balasan dari Tetsuya.

"Sakit, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menghela napas. Berlagak bak pahlawan sampai babak belur melawan Aomine, sekarang giliran diobati malah merengek.

"Kainnya saja belum menyentuh lukanya, Akashi-san!" Tetsuya kesal.

Sejujurnya, Seijuurou merasa tersentuh atas perlakuan Tetsuya. "Tetsuya, perhatian, ya?"

"Tidak. Anggap saja ini sebagai... balasan itu."

"Hm?" bibir tersungging membentuk seulas senyum. "Kalau kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Akashi-san lagi, aku tidak segan memperkosamu, Tetsuya."

"A-apa maksudmu, Akash-"

"Tetsuya benar-benar ingin, ya? Mau berapa ronde?"

Kain basah mendarat di luka Seijuurou.

"ADAW!" teriak Seijuurou. Serius, Tetsuya menekan lukanya.

Selesai memberisihkan sekaligus mengobati, sekarang tahap terakhir. Sekali lagi lilitan perban maka tugas Tetsuya selesai. Semuanya sudah ditangani, kecuali tangan Seijuurou yang patah.

"Bersihkan dirimu," titah Seijuurou. Mengesalkan mengingat momen Tetsuya dinistakan di depan mata. Sudah menyingkirkan jauh-jauh, namhn tetap terngiang. Seijuurou bergerak untuk berdiri. "Setelah itu istirahat. Kamarmu ada di ujung lorong. Sekarang, pergi."

TBC

HAIIII! TERIMA KASIH SUDAH BACA FF NISTA YANG MAKIN GAJE INI.

Kalau kalian bingung, maaf ya soalnya ini genre misteri juga :"( Makanya ikutin terus dan dukung author biar engga males lanjutin... /ditendang

Saya nulis di hp, baru tau ffn bisa upload lewat andro :" /katro

Saya sedih fandom ini mulai sepi :") Asupan AkaKuro berkurang... /nanges

Salam hangat,

Kazehaya Shiroe


End file.
